Welcome to Nowhere
by Pinole
Summary: Just a oneshot that describes where I figure the Magic High Commission ended up. Tell me if you guys wanna see more of these.
1. Chapter 1

Hekapoo opened her eyes. Huh. So this is what not existing is like. Wait, why is the sky black. Like, not even normal…night black, just like there is no Sky. What the…

"Hekapoo!" That voice, was that? Please don't be…

"It's me, Rhombulus! Are you ok?" Of course they ended up in the same place. This is just perfect.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hekapoo righted herself, pulling herself up from the ground. Wait. The void has ground but no sky? "Where are we anyway?"

"No idea. I think Omnitraxus and Glossaryck are trying to figure that out." Rhombulus gestured to the left where the other members of the magic high commission were talking. "They sent me to try and find y…" Hekapoo began marching over to the other two members. "Ok, uh, we'll talk later."

"Glossaryck! Where the heck are we?" Hekapoo gestures to the nonexistent sky. "And why aren't we dead! Not that I'm complaining."

"I believe we are in a place called nowhere." Glossaryck calmly replied "And I believe nobody lives here."

"What makes you say that?"

"The billboard that says 'Welcome to _Nowhere_, where Nobody lives' although oddly there appears to be someone over there." Glossaryck points in the opposite direction of Rhombulus to a large billboard saying exactly that. Next to it a silhouetted figure appears to be…painting the sign, touching up the words etc.

"Huh. Well, maybe they know what's going on?" Omnitraxus began heading towards the figure. However as soon as he got close enough to be noticed before the figure ran straight for a building in a town that only now has become visible to the MHC as they got close."Well, that was very, very weird…"

"**What are you waiting for?"** The door to the house the figure fled into opens and we see a boy about Marco's height wearing a purple t-shirt with a question mark on it and a pair of black jeans, also he alarmingly lacks a face… **"Wait, sorry."** The boy turns back into the building and returns wearing a crude smile-mask. "Forgot to put on my face, didn't mean to scare ya or anything, come in!"

"Anybody else think that going into the house of the weird kid with no face is a BAD idea?" Rhombulus is apparently thinking surprisingly logically today.

"You got a better idea?" Omnitraxus relied as he entered, the rest of the MHC eventually follow in, with Rhombulus entering last.

Upon entering the room the first thing that the group notices is a projector and a screen. The second thing they notice is the faceless boy going through a cardboard box, clearly looking for something. **"One second, there's a film I'm supposed to show you…" **The boy continues to shuffle around on the box before producing a reel of film. **"Here we go. I know your probably confused but this may help shed some light on the subject."**

The boy puts the film in the projector. **"It's kind of long so you may want to sit." **The MHC cautiously take seats around the projector.

The film begins playing and a jaunty tune begins as a lean man appears.

"So, you've discovered you don't exist? You may be wondering where you are or how you got here"

"That's exactly what I was wondering!" Rhombulus suddenly exclaimed.

"**SHHH!"**

The man on the screen continues. "My name is Professor Radcliffe P. Hartwell, billionaire, and 'eccentric' adventurer. After some history warping shenanigans done by one of my many, many enemies, I too found myself not existing. And while this issue was eventually corrected, I found the experience more than a little unnerving and borderline traumatizing."

Someone behind the camera interrupts "He locked himself in his office for three weeks and had an existential crisis."

"No one asked you Grifton. Anyway, I eventually decided I didn't want anyone else to have to go through that, including myself in case it happened again. So I spent a considerably large portion of my fortune on a considerably large plot of land that I used to build the town you are currently in and then proceeded to spare NO expense furnishing it and then had some of my scientists create an apparatus to send it into the void. While I cannot promise you that you will ever be returned to existence, I can promise you that until that happens, or quite possibly the end of time, you will at least be comfortable. I'm sorry that I can't do more."

"Ok, that explains WHERE we are." Hekapoo turned to the boy "But it doesn't explain who you are."

"**Didn't you read the sign? This is Nowhere, where Nobody lives. I live here, thus I conclude I am Nobody"**


	2. Chapter 2

Hekapoo stood over a cauldron of burning hot metal. In the four months that she had been stuck in Nowhere she had began working on, hopefully, a way out. Her hands glowing, the metal floats up and begins to change shape.

Nobody suddenly slams the door open, startling Hekapoo and dropping the metal back into the cauldron. **"Hekapoo! Rhombulus wanted me to tell you that lunch is ready."**

"NOBODY! I told you not to come in here when I'm working! You're going to ruin everything!" Hekapoo's flame burns far hotter than normal and the face on Nobody's mask changed from a smile to a shocked face.

"**Right, right sorry!" **Nobody falls backwards and his mask changes again, this time to an embarrassed face. **"It's just, ya know I was the only one living here for so long, I kind of got use to having the run of the place. I'll, uh, leave you to what you're doing…"**

Nobody leaves the shack behind Hekapoo's house. **"She is never going get that to work." **Nobody just walks completely through a fence, passing through it if it wasn't there and heads down the street to another house.

Later on, Nobody is sitting at a table with the Magic High Council, minus Hekapoo, eating lunch.

Suddenly, Hekapoo kicks open the door, holding a pair of jagged scissors. "I've got it!"

The MHC stands up, excited. Nobody slowly and calmly takes a drink, the liquid passing through his mask like he did the fence.

_**No she didn't.**_

Hekapoo uses the scissors to cut a Glowing orange portal. "Finally! We can get out of here!" Rhombulus excitedly claps.

Nobody gestures for them to stop, taking another drink and then holds up 3 fingers.

3…

2…

1…

The portal turns black and glows purple.

"**That would be a void portal by the way. Anything that goes through that gets corrupted into some kind of remnant and brought back here." **Nobody shrugs.

"And what would a Remnant be, exactly?" Glossaryck questioned.

Nobody pulls his mask up, revealing his inky black skin and lack of face. **"Let's just say I wasn't born this handsome Gloss."**

"T-that's ridiculous!" Hekapoo angrily stomps. "How would you even open a portal? You can't make…"

Nobody punches a cabinet behind him, causing a massive stack of…broken dimensional scissors. On top there is a pair that…

Hekapoo blinks. "That top pair…that would have worked! How did you even figure out to make these!"

"**Trial and error. Anyway, I tried to leave through one…I think, a side effect of the remnant thing is losing any memory of your previous identity. Also your face disappears too."**

"So, that's it." Hekapoo frowns and her flame begins to dim. "We can't leave. We're stuck here."

"**Come on, don't be ridiculous. You guys have friends and they remember you, I'm sure they'll figure out a way to bring you back…in a few…decades or so." **

This didn't help to lighten the mood.


End file.
